Dead I am the dog, Hound of Hell you Cry
by tiffy jeevas
Summary: It was supposed to be one of those normal missions. One were your stuck with that annoying redhead. But when a new innocence attaches itself to Lavi, he starts changing into this THING. And suddenly, fairy tales arent so cute anymore. -c- Kanda/Lavi


So heres my new story I just started :P I know I havent updated for a while, haha, no exuses, I just didnt want to write them. But I have the rest of Chasing Cars planned out, and I started this new story, and im really into this one. haha. So its taking up all my time. I thought i'd give you all a christmas present filled with sexy D. Gray-man characters. Mmmm. Hahaa. God, im creepy :)

Title: Dead; I am the dog, Hound of Hell you Cry 1/?  
Series: -man  
Pairing: Kanda/Lavi  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: yaoi, gore, voilence, romance  
Chapter length: 5,360  
Total length: 5,360  
Summary: It was supposed to be one of those normal missions. One were you get sent off with that annoying redhead, and are stuck with him for about three, four days, maybe two if your lucky, but when a new innocence pops up and attaches itself to Lavi, normal isnt so normal anymore. Lavi starts changing, turning into this _thing. _By all means its the same Lavi; only stronger, and scarier, with a completly different attitude, but what both this new Lavi and the old Lavi have in common are that they both want Kanda.

On the other side of things, Kanda has to deal with this new monster who keeps switching back and forth between angry and aggressive, to funny and normal. He would rather it be that Allen was in his place, but because he was there when all of this happened, only himself, Bookman and Lavi can know exactly whats going on. And suddenly, fairy tails arent so cute anymore.

Disclaimer: I dont own shit. :)

* * *

"Yu-chan." Silence stilled the room as Lavi's eyes watched the moonlight bounce off of Kanda's raven black hair, causing it to look blue. His voice was oddly quiet, but of course he was only being polite. If the man beside him was already asleep, he didn't want to anger him by waking him up. "Ya awake?" The sound of sheets shifting broke the quiet, and instead of black hair, Lavi saw a pale face as Kanda turned toward him. His cold eyes opened, glaring.

"What?" The single word could send a person running out of the room in fear, but alas, Lavi was used to it, and he smiled as he thought about it. Kanda wasn't the type of person that could scare him away, no one was, and that was probably what was irritating about him. It made the other exorcist angry knowing that he didn't have the power to make Lavi hate him.

"I was jus' wonder'in... am I your friend?" Kanda blinked once, his face not changing to anything but a deeper scowl.

"You're my partner." Lavi rolled his one visible eye. He should have known he wouldn't get the answer he wanted from his "partner". He contemplated asking if they were best friends, but he'd only annoy the other, so he opted for something else.

"Am I your best partner?" _Smooth Lavi, real smooth._

"What does this have to do with anything?" Lavi rolled onto his back, sticking his hands behind his head.

"Can you jus' answer the question, Yu?"

"I have no best partners or bad partners. Everyone is the same, you're no exception." With that, Kanda closed his eyes, his face lightening to a soft frown. His bangs fell from his forehead, mussed and ruffled, but still looking as soft as always.

"Goodnight." Lavi got no response, but he didn't mind. Not all nights were good for Kanda anyways, saying it was probably just jinxing him. _I still cant sleep. _Lavi thought, turning back to face his friend. Usually on nights like these, he would tell himself he was continuing his training as a Bookman by recording the way Kanda slept, but that was just to spite himself. He knew the real reason why he watched the other, and it wasnt any reason that he should be proud of.

"Go to sleep, baka." Kanda hadnt even opened his eyes to know that Lavi was watching him. It must have been one of those feelings you get, when you just _know _that someone is staring at you. The redhead sweat-dropped, rolling over to face the other way, the blanket covering them tugging around him. _Speaking of people watching you.. _he turned his head slowly, craning it enough to catch a glimpse of the others unwavering glare.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, tugging the blanket further away from him, and more toward Kanda as best as he could without turning around. He had a tendency to do that when they had to share a bed. It wasn't his fault he liked the covers though.

* * *

"This place is beautiful." Lavi smiled, soaking in the pine smell that the trees gave off. They were surrounded by green that went on for miles. The ground was green, the trees were green, the bugs were green, everything just seemed so green. If this place were to be made into a puzzle, it would take forever for it to get done for no one would know the difference between the colors, they'd have to figure it out based on the shapes of the pieces. "Dontcha think so Yu?"

"Im not here for the scenery, we're here for Akuma, so start looking for things that arent so pretty." Kanda trailed beside the redhead, his eyes as alert as a cats when they see something delicious. Lavi gave out an exasperated sigh, raising his arms behind his head.

"Ya really need t' light'n up a bit, I mean, come on, if theres an Akuma, its go'in t' be painfully obvious, and right now, theres no Akuma." He could feel the glare being pointed at him, and felt something tug in his mind. "Why do ya always glare at me?"

"Because you're irritating, and if you're not going to look for the enemy, then im not going to save you when it comes up from right in front of you."

"I told ya I'm look'in. Honestly, it kind of hurts know'in ya hate me so much."

"Why should you care? Do you expect me to give you special treatment just because your a bookman in training?" Kanda asked pointedly.

"No, its just bothersome, ya know?"

"No, I don't." For a second, Lavi thought that their conversation was over, when his friend surprised him. "I've come close to it, but I don't hate you." Even though he already knew that, it made him smile to hear it from the other. If Kanda truly hated him, he would have killed him a long time ago. That would be the closest thing to a compliment he'd probably ever get from Yu, because obviously, the raven-haired man was a stuck-up bastard.

"Awh, Yu, I'm so glad t' know that ya care!" Lavi was known to constantly tease Kanda, you just couldn't be next to the redhead and not have him say something utterly stupid, although anyone besides him would usually get teased less.

"I dont-" A barely audible snap came from behind Kanda, who had turned to glare at the other.

"Yu!" In less than a second flat, Lavi had Ōzuchi Kozuchi in his hands. "Grow! Grow! Grow!" The overly large hammer swept past Kanda so quickly, he still hadn't registered that there was an Akuma behind him until he practically felt the explosion against his back. By the time that happened he saw something out of the corner of his eye, but the moment he could look head on, there was only the bright light of its death. He thought to himself: _Since when did Lavi get so fast? _But that wasnt what he needed to be concerned about.

He drew Mugen from its sheath, running his fingers along its blade in a quick sweeping motion before slashing it across the air to his right, hitting the target, a half transformed Akuma, straight through the middle. "Theres a lot of 'em, Yu!" Lavi called from some distance away. His words didn't falter Kanda's attacks, for he didn't care just how many there were. He could easily take them all on by himself.

He slammed Mugen deeply into the face of one beast, blood squirting from it like a popped balloon, and jumped from its body, the ground far beneath him as he landed on another, repeating what he'd previously done. There were quite a few more Akuma from what he could see, but the way Lavi was speeding around, it seemed that they could all be gone within the next few seconds.

Things were going farely smooth for him, up until he lept into the air just as something reached out and grabbed his foot, yanking him down with enough force to knock him into confusion. His fingers released Mugen's hilt, and before he knew it, the pain had spread across his body like a virus.

It wasn't only the impact his back made with the ground that hurt, but that Mugen had sliced directly into his side, severing nerves and other things Kanda didn't want to know. He couldn't help but notice that he still hadn't killed what was now his predator, and not prey. Above him, staring down with a gruesome smile, was what would be his killer. _Its honestly going to end like this? Im not even wounded that badly... _

He'd always figured that when he'd die he'd be in a lot of pain. If he pictured it in his head, he saw himself with no arms, maybe something gory like getting his insides ripped out. Or that he'd be pissed off, and disappointed in himself for letting everything he worked for go to waist. Though the only emotion he could come up with at the moment was calm. _I still havent found them yet... _Kanda closed his eyes, bowing his head, and waiting for what was to become of him. He would have time to regret it later maybe in an after life, if he has one. If he deserves one. Would there even be an after life at all? _Whats taking it so long? If it fucking thinks that it can tease me like this, I'm going to kill someone because obviously I had the time to save myself._

Taking the chance, he opened his eyes and jerked his head upward, seeing a smiling face which could easily be considered just as horrible to look at as the ones that had just been floating around him. Except it wasn't. "Hey, Yu-chan. For a second there ya acually didnt look angry." Kanda scowled. _Maybe I should have died._"I didn't see what happened, but chopping yourself in half isnt going to make you a stronger exorsist." The redhead knelt down close to his comrad, and reached his hand out.

"What are you doing?" Said comrad spat, wishing he could get up and walk away. His lower half felt numb though, and when he looked down at it like he had before, he wished he didn't.

"I'm help'in ya. Did that fall knock your brain out or someth'in?" Lavi questioned, his fingers grazing over the cut along Kanda's waist.

"Don't touch it!" He whispered harshly, twitching as a shock of pain ran through him. Clenching his teeth, he watched the other remove his jacket, shrugging it off his shoulders, and reaching for his body again. "I said don't touch it!" He raised his voice, about ready to kick his leg out to hit Lavi.

"Settle down, we need t' cover it was someth'in. You cant be bleed'in all over the place"

Several angry insults, a punch to the face, screams of displeasure, and the strength of Lavi, Kanda found himself on the redheads back, his arms wove around his neck. "I take back what I said earlier to you, shit face. I hate you."

"Come on, Yu-chan, no hard feel'ins. Ya cant walk on your leg, its difficult to limp, I might as well jus carry ya." He was about to retort, exept the feel of the redheads hands slipping up his thighs made him change his mind. From the back of his throat came an angry growl.

"Get your hands off my ass, usagi."

"Whose the one being a kind soul and help'in out a cripple? I believe my hands can go wherever they want." Pure anger bubbled like sugar cane over heat in Kanda's stomach. He reached out with his teeth and clamped them down as hard as he could onto the first visible piece of skin he saw. "Oh my fucking god! Yu! That's my ear! Let go!"

"Learn some fucking manners and maybe I wont go after the other one!" Kanda threatened, his mouth returning to Lavi's sense of hearing.

"Alright! Alright!" Lavi's hands immediately removed themselves, returning back to just beneath his thighs, earning the ear back. "Jesus, Yu-chan..." Kanda could tell that the redhead was itching to rub his sore ear, unfortunately, he couldn't. "Ya could have just asked nicely." The redhead began walking, and despite the ear biting, had a happy hop to his steps.

"And you wouldnt have done anything."

"Now don't think so lowly of me, Yu. If someone treats me with respect, they get the same in return." He nodded to himself, agreeing with what he'd just said. Kanda raised a brow.

"Youre anything but nice to me."

"How?" He sounded genuinely confused, making Kanda angrier than he already was. _Stupid brat is playing dumb._

"You constantly touch me when you know I don't like it."

"I'm a touchy-feely guy though. I cant help but touch people! That's like tell'in old panda he needs t' stop getting so old." Lavi argued, which would have made sense except:

"Do you grab his ass like you just did back there to me?" There was a quick hesitation that Kanda would have thought was a sign that he'd won, but he could feel Lavi smiling.

" I've thought about it, but really, its noth'in personal. You're easy t' tease, and it makes life fun." The redhead turned his head, nose brushing agianst Kanda's. His smile was huge, but he had a face that fit big smiles. The hurt exorcist narrowed his eyes at the other.

"Che."

By the time they got back to the small, cosy Inn, it was dusk and the people were rushing to get home before the darkness settled on the town. Lavi had opened the door to the building and the sweet smell of Cinnamon hit them both. The redhead wasted no time in showing how nice it smelled by letting out a happy hum. "I think this is my favorite place we've ever stayed." The woman, a fairly short, young girl with blonde braids, at the reception desk gave us a worried glance.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Sort of," Lavi laughed, letting her know it wasn't anything life threatening. "Do ya happen to have any gauze?" She nodded quickly, rushing away from the desk and into a back door. She returned only seconds later with what Lavi had requested. He walked over to her, and was about to take it, when Kanda reached out and grabbed it for him.

"Your hands are full." He explained.

Lavi nodded, "Thank ya for your help." He told the girl.

"Do you need me to call a doctor?" She asked politely, a shy look upon her face. With the way her eyes kept moving from theirs to the floor was cute, and the exorcist hitching a piggy-back ride didn't know why the hell Lavi hadn't called out "STRIKE!" already.

"No, no, no," He chuckled, and it was a chuckle Kanda's heard before. That same chuckle was used when he tried to flirt, it was a charming sound that obviously had an effect on the girl because her cheeks turned a pink hue. Although the fact that Lavi wasn't going all out confused the raven haired exorcist. _Maybe im taking away from his libido. Who would like a guy who was carrying a bleeding guy on his back? _"He should be fine, but if we do need a doctor I'll come and tell ya." _He didnt make a move on her when we first arrived though either. _

Smiling a final time while ignoring the look from another worker in the lobby, he carried Kanda to their room which was only a few doors down the hall by the entrance of the building, and as carefully as he could, tried to lower his friend onto the bed.

"Ow, you fucking piece of shit." Kanda groaned, almost wishing he'd never moved from Lavi's back.

"Sorry, Yu, its kinda hard not t' make it hurt." Lavi knelt down like he had when Kanda was in the grass after just getting hurt. He reached out for his jacket, untying it as gently as possible which did nothing to ease the pain. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Kanda hissed.

"Thats not very helpful."

"I fell from the damn Akuma, and Mugen landed on my side." Lavi winced, imagining it in his head.

"This means that ya probably wont be able t' go look for the innocence then."

"Che." Kanda hated not being of any help, and that's just what he was. Lavi would be doing everything on his own. _I might as well have not even come. _For some odd reason though, Lavi liked being with Kanda on missions, for reasons the hurt exorcist wasn't sure of. The redhead would constantly tell him that he was having fun, or that he didn't mind the others rude behavior. That had been going on for months now, and he was used to the apprentice bookman's random outbursts of: "If Allen were here instead of you, it wouldn't be as much fun" or "Don't tell Lenalee this, but id rather be on missions with you than her."

"Yu-chan? ... Hey, Yu." Kanda hadn't even realized his eyes were closed until he opened them. Lavi was staring at him, his head cocked slightly to the side. "Tired?"

"I'm fine." The redhead smiled, looking like he didn't believe him.

"Its alright t' sleep right now. I can go get the innocence on my own." Kanda shook his head, his eye lids feeling horribly heavy. _I wasnt tired a minute ago, _he thought_._Lavi must have seen the amount of power it was taking his friend to stay awake, for his smile only got bigger. "I want ya t' sleep, Yu. It'll help heal ya heal, so when ya wake up, we can go back home. That sounds nice right? Thatll only happen if ya close your eyes though." He said something else, but Kanda was long gone before he heard what it was.

When he finally came to his senses, Kanda's face was warm with heat, the sunlight through the window sticking to his skin like glue. He wasn't sure what woke him, maybe it was just a self timer in his brain that told him to wake up, or maybe it was the fact that he was remembering the events prior to his falling sleep. He had been sleeping for hours judging by the amount of light he could see behind his eye lids, which meant it was afternoon, and when he'd fallen asleep it was dusk, so obviously it was the next day. There was also a consistent throb nagging at his waist, and pounding through out his body.

His eyes opened, turning away from the glaring light the moment it reared its ugly head to his pupils. A groan ghosted past his lips, dissolving in the air as quick as it came. He took a moment to let his eyes adjust before turning his head to look at the room. It was neat and tidy, nothing moved from when he'd first came in. Lavi wasn't in the room, and there was no telling where he was. He could be off ogling over every girl he saw and Kanda wouldn't even know. It agitated him that he wasn't with the redhead, yelling at him to keep him on track.

Moving carefully, not wanting to put a stain on his side, Kanda lifted himself up onto his elbows, moving one arm to pull back the covers that were wound around him. He stared down at his now bare chest that was wrapped as snug as it could get with gauze. His eyebrows nit together with agitation. Lavi had taken his shirt off. He wouldn't get away with that. Before he could further think of Lavi's punishment, said redhead came into the room, eyes immediately connecting with Kanda's, something was wrong. "You're awake."

"Really?" Lavi nodded his head. "Che. What happened while I was sleeping?"

"I went out t' search for the innocence." He began, sitting himself down on the plump, leather chair near the door. "And I found it, and it was suprisingly easy." He was silent then, and Kanda waited for him to continue. "..."

"And thats it?"

"Yeah, pretty much..."

"So were is the innocence now?" Kanda forced the question to not sound like he was annoyed, but he was sure it didn't work.

"I've got it. Its safe, and cozy."

"Are you a fucking retard?" Lavi seemed surprised, his visible eyebrow raising. "You leave me here alone, go out and get the innocence, come back and tell me nothing happened? I'm no fool." The redhead opened his mouth, about to say something, but seemed to think better of it, his mouth closing. "What. Happened?" Kanda made the ungraceful move to sit up and turn toward the red head, his feet landing on the hard wood floor, but he fought the pain away, making sure it didn't show on his face.

"I told ya: I went out t' find the innocence, I found it, but there were only a few akuma around. It didn't make sense t' me, but it was there so I jus' went with it. I got rid of the akuma, and that's that." He was lying, it was so blatantly obvious, Kanda almost wanted to laugh, but the feeling was overcome with anger. Anger that Lavi was lying to him. He had no reason to lie, it was just innocence.

"So where is it?" Lavi pointed to himself. "Can I see it?" Lavi shook his head. "Why?" He saw the reels turning in Lavi's head, could feel him trying to make up another lie, but the expression on his face told him that he obviously couldn't think of one.

"Look, can I explain on the ride back to the HQ? Please?" _Please. _That wasn't a very known word to the redheads vocabulary. Maybe this was bigger than Kanda had originally thought. "We have t' leave right now or we'll miss our train." Even his tone of voice wasn't his usual happy everything-in-the-world-is-great-and-im-going-to-smile-at-every-object-i-see tone, it was more tired, possibly worried.

"Fine. But I swear to god if you don't tell me, im going to beat it out of you." Lavi smiled at that, looking, for just a second, like nothing was wrong.

"Alright, Yu-chan, if push comes t' shove, you can beat it out of me, I promise. Do ya think ya can walk?" Kanda looked down at his injury. He healed fast, so it should have already been back to normal when he'd woken up, but he felt the pain when he moved. _First Lavi, now this. _

"Probably," He stood up, which didn't hurt at all except for the dull throbbing. He took a step out with his leg like he was going to walk on it, and put some pressure on it, his chest moving with the small stride. A sharp pain hit him like his body had been cut all over again. "Shit!" He took his leg back, but it seemed to only make things worse. He was aware of Lavi's hands on his arms keeping him steady. To Kanda's embarressment, the others touch was like fire to his skin, a searing pain that would earn a hard shove, but he didn't push him away.

"Looks like you'll be get'in another piggy-back ride, huh?" The redhead gave him a once-over, before continuing. "Ya gunna put a shirt on, or is everyone we pass gunna have to stare at those pretty, little shoulders of yours?" He didn't look his friend in the eyes as he spoke, which was a dead give away that there was something still bothering him.

"Every ones going to have to stare at your bleeding head if you don't back off." Kanda growled between gritted teeth, knocking Lavi's hands away.

"Alright, alright," He backed away out of the room, holding his hands up defensively. "Ill be wait'in outside," he reached the door, pulling it open. "Call if ya need me." He left the room, leaving a quietness that annoyed the living hell out of Kanda. _If he thinks trying to act normal is going to make me forget about the innocence, hes sadly mistaken._

As quickly as one with a hurt side could, not mentioning the aching pains, Kanda found himself back in his shirt and boots, which would have looked completely normal besides the obnoxious rip that seemed to constantly laugh at the raven-haired exorcist. He cringed down at it, about to say something obscene when the thought entered his head. _Mugen. _His eyes searched, darted around the room, to the chair that lavi had sat in, to the ground next to it. The dresser next to the window had nothing on it besides a box of tissues, and the floor around it was the same as the chair.

Behind him it was exactly alike, there was nothing. Giving the redhead the satisfaction, he called out his name, and just like that, Lavi was poking his head into the room, smiling up a storm, but that storm was just a hose and buckets of water, and the wind was just a large fan; fake. "Wheres Mugen?"

"Right here, Yu," he held it out next to him,"What, youre acually worried 'bout your sword? Thats an emotion I never thought I'd get out of ya."

"Che."

* * *

After hobbling, and piggy-back riding down to the train station (which by the way earned them stares and glances from the towns people every second of the way), Lavi got them both to the train just before it was about to depart, and into one of the many small compartments that would have been just fine for one person, but two was almost pushing it. Somehow though, they always survived the trip without getting claustriphobic, even with two extra people being Allen and Lenalee along with them. So basically, in general the room wasn't as small as Kanda thought it to be.

With the train on its way, the raven-haired exorcist eyed Lavi. The redhead was completely out of character, and truth be told, it was bothersome. Very bothersome. He didn't look up from his hands that sat on the table before them, both of which were clamped together like they belonged no where else but there. Even his aura seemed off a bit, not as bubbly as it could be, and more silenced in a way, or detached. "Mind explaining our situation here?" Kanda put out, pushing for an answer worth listening too.

Lavi didn't look up when he answered him. "Its more like _my _situation."

"Then explain _your _situation to me." _And stop trying to hold it off. You can only do so for so long. We're stuck together in this train for hours. You're going no where. _

"Alright," he sighed, taking in a deep breath and exhaling before he continued. "It all happened pretty much the same way I explained it t' ya earlier. There weren't many Akuma, and I got rid of them lickety-split. The innocence was pretty much right in front of me after that, and I didn't think anyth'in would happen, honestly. I guess I should have figured that it was weird it jus' being there out in the open and all, not connected t' anyth'in, but I saw it and I went for it." He looked up, his voice coming out quiet yet fast. "I felt like it had eyes and it was watch'in me. I-I was drawn t' it almost, and as I got closer I couldn't pull my eyes away Yu, it was crazy and I didn't know what was happen'in.

"All these weird thoughts were in my head, and all these images of things that I'd never even seen before. I cant even remember what what they were. Then it jus' jumped at me." Kanda stared, unblinking, at the exorcist who sat out of breath, with what looked like fear in his eyes. But behind them he could see something else. Power. And that wasn't like Lavi, not at all.

"It jumped at you." Kanda repeated. Lavi nodded. "And?"

"I have it now. Like, I have it, have it. Its in me." The realization of how impossible, and idiotic that sounded must have dawned on him, for the redheads eyes flickered away from Kanda's.

"Exuse me?" Kanda had to hear that just once more, just to see if Lavi was lying or not.

"Its in me. Inside of me. When it jumped at me, it went through my clothes and into my skin. I can sort of feel it in my stomach, not really feel it, but ya know, its there." Kanda, for a moment, just sat there, trying to picture what happened in his head. It was easy to see the image, but harder to believe it. In all of his life, and in all of the history he'd read about innocence, nothing like that had ever happened. With Lavi being a bookman apprentice, he knew tons of information that nobody else did, and with him being so worked up over the incident, that made it even more troublesome.

"This is crazy. You're bullshitting me." The moment those words left Kanda's mouth, Lavi's eyes were penetrating him with a look of anger he'd never think he'd ever see. Strangely, the redhead's hands fell into his lap, pressed against his belly, but his glare didn't falter.

"I _wish _I was bullshitt'in ya, Yu, but I'm not. I swear to god, I've never lied to ya, I don't know why I'd start now, with this." His eyes changed, the anger clouded over with a pleading sort of pain. "Come on, Yu-chan. I wouldn't lie to ya." A hiss filled the room, drawing confusion from the raven-haired exorcist, but the emotion didn't show on his face, he held a poker-face. Lavi's hands clenched his stomach tighter. "Shit," he winced, grunting loudly, arching his back away from the seat.

"Whats wrong?" Kanda was aware that something wasn't right. With Lavi's story, and now this, maybe it wasn't as impossible as he originally suspected. The redhead didn't answer, instead he moved his hands to grip the table with a vicious snarl escaping his mouth. His knuckles were pale enough to make an albino seem tan. "Lavi."

"Jesus Christ!" A shaky laugh, followed by another grunt. "Do ya believe me now, Yu?" His body bent over the table, his forehead hitting it with a small thud.

If only Bookman were here, if only he didn't have to stay back at the order to do some unknown, secret bookman work, Kanda wouldn't have to be in this situation. He would be on his own mission by himself, not dealing with a phychotic redhead who was keeled over in pain, saying something about innocence being inside of him.

"This isn't about belief, Lavi. Tell me whats wrong." Kanda stood up in the compartment, not sure of what to do. His side protested against the movement, but he was sure Lavi was worse than himself. He was honestly confused and out of that confusion, made the pathetic excuse for a helping hand by pulling Lavi up with him by the shoulders. A decently loud snap came from the redhead, whose eyes widened with shock. His mouth hung open noiselessly. "Fuck." The others weight fell against Kanda, limp, pressing into his side, causing the utmost pain, but that could wait. "What was that?"

"My...spine." The words were barely more than a whimper.

* * *

Confused? hahah. If you are, itll all make sence soon enough :P

Review? Tell me how im doing, how much you love me, how much you think you want to kill me. :)

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!! :D


End file.
